


you run and you run (to catch up to the sun)

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: Resident Evil (Movieverse)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, actual 100 word drabble, implied impending character death, no prizes for guessing where the title's from, old work that I just rediscovered, written for prompt: time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-07 15:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11626284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: A musing on time.orShe's just in time to be out of it.





	you run and you run (to catch up to the sun)

Time.

Time was never very important to Rain Ocampo.

Time’s when things happened, like finishing high school, learning to shoot, racing, training.

Time is very important now.

Each second that slips by is one she can never get back. One that could’ve been used to find a cure for this illness that has invaded her veins, time to get out of this maze of death.

Time is precious when you don’t have enough of it to finish a day, or an hour or even the mission – so simple; it’d be over before lunch, in and out. She’s heard that before.


End file.
